


Operation Moya Lyubov

by sielu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, happy white day everybody!, mentions of Phichit because he's the greatest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sielu/pseuds/sielu
Summary: Being a coach and skater at the same time was Victor's choice, taking care of the one he loves was Yuuri's decision______________Entry for the "Heartbeats" zine!





	Operation Moya Lyubov

It began, as everything in their lives usually did, with Victor having an idea.

 

“We do land training together early in the morning, then we work on your programs until lunch and after lunch Yakov and I work on my programs. That way you can go to dance practice and afterwards the rest of the afternoon is all yours!”

 

Yuuri, of course, wasn’t completely sold on the schedule, but Victor looked way too happy of being able to organize both of their training regimes to deny him anything.

 

And that’s how *it* started.

* * *

The days in Saint Petersburg felt longer than what Yuuri was used to. It wasn’t that his training in Detroit and Hasetsu encompassed a shorter period of time, in fact, he was sure Celestino and Victor worked him harder and for longer hours, but being used to spending most of his hours with Victor, Yuuri started to feel the hours they were apart dragging, as if every second without Victor passed agonizingly slowly.

 

He was done with dancing lessons around five and was free to go home. At first, he tried to wait until Victor’s practice with Yakov was over, but they tended to have irregular ending hours, often stretching one or two hours longer than they were supposed to, as the two men were perfectionists with different ideas of what to do with Victor’s programs. Yakov wanted to focus on jumps while Victor, inspired by Yuuri’s artistry, wanted to perfect the way he moved on the ice. Yakov had also banned everyone from the rink while Victor trained. Not even Yuuri was allowed to wait rinkside as they would be direct competition starting the season and he wanted to keep the element of surprise that has been Victor’s signature from as long as he could remember. The buzz around his training was driving everyone crazy.

 

Yakov wanted to make Victor’s comeback the most memorable event of the year.

 

Victor wanted to show the world how love and life have affected him while he was away from the spotlight.

 

And Yuuri? Yuuri just wanted Victor to be happy and if that meant having to let go of him for a few hours a day, he had no option but to embrace yet another change into his life. Accepting his Victor time was limited wasn’t something that made him very happy, he couldn’t lie about his feelings. Welcoming Victor into his life not only brought love and awakened an array of feelings he wasn’t sure he was ever going to experiment, but it also brought the simplest yet most wonderful kind of happiness in the world.

 

And it was because of his self-proclaimed selfish feelings for Victor that Yuuri started his master plan.

 

“Operation  _ Moya Lyubov _ is on” he texted Phichit right after his Monday ballet class.

Phichit and Yuuri spent the weekend texting and planing how to improve Yuuri’s Victor time and help Victor relax between all of his obligations. Some of the ideas they came with were absolutely ridiculous and impossible to organize (“I can’t just play dress up and pretend to be Yakov to sneak into the rink!” “You’re not fun, Yuuri”) and some others would take too long for Yuuri to prepare, so in the end they selected those that would be perfectly doable day to day and that both of them knew Victor would appreciate. After,  _ Operation Moya Lyubov _ was all about Victor and Yuuri wanted to pamper him as much as he could.

 

**_The Bestest Friend_ **

_ Wish me luck from afar tonight at 9pm _

 

**_HamsterBoy_ ** _   
_ _ May The Force Be With You  _ _ ( ´･ω･)人(・ω・｀ ) _

 

* * *

One: Grocery Store/Shopping ✔

Two: Katsudon for two ✔

Three: Give Makkachin a bath

 

Step three of his plan was proving to be a little harder than he thought.

 

Usually Makkachin acted like the well behaved princess Victor raised her to be, her only defect being over affectionate with those she cherished and kissing them until they asked her to stop, not that it really bothered Yuuri at all, but right now he needed her to stop jumping on the bath and splashing water all over the floor and his clothes. 

 

Operation  _ Moya Lyubov  _ was something very important to him, he wanted Victor to relax and feel like someone was taking care of him for a change. Over the year they’ve known each other Victor had made sure Yuuri’s needs were always first even if it meant leaving him on his own to take care of Makkachin when Yuuri felt most vulnerable and taking special care for his baby was something he was sure Victor would appreciate more than any other point on his list.  _ Their _ baby, he needed to remind himself. Makkachin was now as his as she was Victor’s.

 

“Come on, girl. Just one more rinse and we’re done. Don’t splash again.” Makkachin huffed, looking at Yuuri directly into his eyes and jumped, water splashing everywhere.

 

Who said giving a bath to a dog would be so difficult?

 

* * *

One: Grocery Store/Shopping ✔

Two: Katsudon for two ✔

Three: Give Makkachin a bath ✔

Four: Prepare “a spa” (run a bath, get the face masks, bath bombs and others)

Living with someone like Victor Nikiforov came with a long list of fantastic perks. 

 

Everyday, you’d wake up with him clinging into yourself, legs tangled with yours and soft kisses being pressed against the back of your neck. And as someone who lived on his own for long, Victor was a master breakfast chef, usually surprising Yuuri with the healthiest and tastiest meals a person could manage to make from scratch in what took Yuuri to shower and get dressed. Often, while he dried his hair rubbing a towel all over his head, Yuuri observed Victor eat and felt a bubble of warm exploding inside his chest, expanding through his body and filling him up with the kind of feeling you only experienced when being in love.

 

And he wanted Victor to feel just like that.

 

Because of their schedule, preparing a perfect breakfast wasn’t something Yuuri could do, but he could at least make you Victor could have a relaxing bath after dinner. Right after going grocery shopping, he went to the closest  _ bath and others _ store and spent a good time selecting the perfect bath bomb and oils for Victor. Would he be happy with a bath bomb that made the water look like a galaxy with all its glitter and smelled like a rainy day? Would coconut oil make his muscles relax? Chris taught him some weird yet very effective massages so he could use them on Victor at some point, he was glad he didn’t ignore him when Chris made the offer.

 

Setting up some candles and looking at how romantic their huge bathing room looked like, he felt ready. 

 

He couldn't wait for Victor to come home.

* * *

One: Grocery Store/Shopping ✔

Two: Katsudon for two ✔

Three: Give Makkachin a bath ✔

Four: Prepare “a spa” (run a bath, get the face masks, bath bombs and others) ✔

Five: Pamper  _ Him _

 

At 8:55 pm Yuuri was anxious.

 

Not the same type of anxious he felt before a competition, when his nerves became a mess and interfered with his thoughts, making them move a million times faster than usual and creating scenarios that mostly ended with him failing to the bottom of the standings or getting some sort of injure.

 

The anxiety Yuuri was going through could only be blamed on his own ideas of what Victor might think about all this.

 

The rational part of his brain told him Victor would love anything Yuuri could give him. It reminded him how Victor’s eyes shone that time he got him a new tumbler mug and how he expressed his gratefulness by showering Yuuri with kisses. The rational part of his brain usually won over the irrational when it came to Victor. After he almost ended everything with him back in Barcelona, his rationality overtook his fears and he was slowly learning to let go of them, but with every new thing they tried he couldn’t help being nervous.

 

What if Katsudon wasn’t Victor’s favorite meal anymore? What if he wanted to give Makkachin a bath himself? What if Victor wasn’t one for long soaks on galaxy-water?

 

He knew all his questions were ridiculous, but then ran free through his mind until the very moment the doorknob moved and a very excited and, clearly, filled with love “Yuuri!” was heard on the apartment.

 

Victor was home and he was gaping at the vision in front of him.

 

* * *

The apartment had never been that clean. The smell of food from the kitchen sent his nostrils on an wonderfully familiar trip. Makkachin hadn’t looked this lovely since Mari and Mama Hiroko put those pretty red ribbons on her ears. And the man currently sitting on the couch? He was the most beautiful person Victor had ever seen and, somehow, he managed to look even more stunning than he had barely a few hours ago when they said goodbye to each other at the rink.

  
  


“Welcome home, Victor” Yuuri said, his voice inflecting lower than usual, but love as present as ever. “I wanted to do something different today, I hope you like it.”

 

Victor examined the room and noticed there was a special arrangement on the table. Yuuri had set it up the way they did at Yuutopia, even gotten his hands on some sake he never knew you could get in Saint Petersburg.

 

“What’s the occasion?” He asked, a gentle smile on his lips.

 

“Just wanted to thank you, that’s all.”

 

“Thank me?”

 

Yuuri blushed, his neck, ears and cheeks turning that beautiful shade of pink Victor adored and wished he never lost. “You do so much for us… for me… and you never complain. I don’t think I would be able to manage coaching and training at the same time, I’m pretty sure I’d go crazy just trying and that’d be in just the first week! But you? You make it all seem so easy.”

 

“It’s nothing really…”

 

“Victor” Yuuri’s voice was firm, he wasn’t planning on listening to Victor’s excuses. “It’s not easy and I feel… no, I wanted to let you know I appreciate it and that I’m always here for you. The greatest coach and my most important rival, it’s because of you I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

 

To hear Yuuri’s words of love wasn’t something Victor expected to do after training. He thought he could convince him to cheat on their diet and order pizza and then crash in bed until it was 5 am and it was time to start all over again. He liked their routine, training Yuuri and being by his side was all he needed, but Victor couldn’t lie to himself and say it wasn’t hard when most of his sundays were spent just lying around the apartment. 

 

He didn’t notice when tears formed on his eyes, but Yuuri did and kissed those that fell and were starting to dry on his cheeks. “Are you okay?”

 

“You make me the happiest person in the world” Victor confessed with a smile, cleaning those that clearly were tears of happiness. “I can’t believe you made us… katsudon, right? I can smell it in the air!”

 

“I know it’s not really part of our diet, but skipping once won’t kill us.”

 

“I can’t wait to taste it!”

 

“And that’s not all.”

 

“What more could I possibly need?”

 

“I prepared a home spa for you. I’m going to fill the bathtub once we’re done eating and there are bath bombs, face masks, some of those oils you like for massages? Christophe helped me with that part…” Yuuri’s blush became brighter, he couldn’t look more perfect and adorable.

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you”? He asked, cradling Yuuri’s face with his hands and resting their foreheads together.

 

“You’re Victor. That’s enough for me.”

 

And if Victor kissed Yuuri so intently they fell to the floor and were victims to Makkachin’s surprise glomp and licks, well, who are we to judge a man in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the mods and participants of "Heartbeat" for creating such a beautiful zine, it was an honor working with all of you!


End file.
